


Curiosity

by skylarshea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Innuendo, here you go tho, i dont remember writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amon is gone Mako and Korra plan a date, but when Korra has a different plan does Mako get the wrong idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has bad grammar and spelling errors.

Mako stood watching the new Avatar twirl around gracefully, nothing had ever been so gorgeous…so breathtakingly beautiful. Water circled around her spiraling and twisting in the air. Korra was practicing her bending on her own time today. No one had asked her to, but she was. This was the determination that Mako admired in the woman. She was so well balanced and graceful, yet she was still the same Korra he fell in love with.

Amon was gone and everyone was on edge, nothing ever ended that easily. Leaning against the wall his golden eyes locked on her, the bender was unaware that he had been respectfully observing her back to that day in the arctic, when he both confessed his love to her and watched her go into the Avatar state for the first time. It was a sight he never thought she'd see, he couldn't even explain it when the others would ask what happened. Mako was sure there weren't words to explain such a sight. Korra had not gone back into the state since they returned to Republic City, and for the time being Mako had been the only one to witness it.

The sounds of water being moved through the air stopped. Looking up he saw Korra approaching him quickly. A faint blush rolled over his cheeks, causing him to cover his face with his scarf until he was sure it was gone. "What are you doing, Mako? I'm busy…shouldn't you be with your brother and Asami? I thought they invited you out for lunch?" she questioned.

Asami.

She hadn't spoke to him since they returned from arctic, honestly he didn't blame her. Asami continued to speak to Korra, but would hardly even glance at him. He could justify his actions and what he did, but she wouldn't like to hear the truth. Mako knew that for a fact. Truth be told, he loved Korra from the very beginning…he didn't realize it at the time, but he did. He began dating Asami because he thought that's what he was supposed to do…he didn't believe that even if he did like Korra, as more than just a friend, that he deserved her…or that she still had interest in him.

Yeah, Asami wouldn't like to hear that Mako truly never loved her as anything more than a friend. That he didn't truly share the same feelings she had for him, he only thought he did. Mako was sure explaining that would not go over well. Though, the firebender had apologized many times since they returned, but she wouldn't listen.

Mako shrugged, "Asami still isn't speaking to me, Korra…and I just wanted to stick back and wait for you. I figured I can give Asami space, after all Bolin and her are friends, and I'd take you out to lunch," he offered.

Korra tilted her head, "Like..a date?" she said it as if the idea was foreign, like it was just a joke.

Mako laughed, "Yeah Korra, like a date," he smiled before kissing her cheek.

A childish smile smeared over her face and she nodded, "Alright then…well, let me finish up here. Then I'll get ready so we can go!" she giggled. He dipped his head down in agreement before leaving to go clean himself up. All of them were still staying with Tenzin and his family, so needless to say there was always something going on…and someone was almost always occupying a restroom.

After waiting a good fifteen minutes to use the restroom he started his shower and quickly cleaned up. The warm water washed over his body and relieved the tension in his muscles. With a sigh he lathered himself in soap, which smelled a lot like green tea, and washed himself.

Finishing up rather quickly, the young man dried himself off and slipped on the fresh set of clothing he brought in with him. Wrapping the scarf around his neck loosely the firebender towel dried his hair a little more, applied product, then was off place the dirty clothing in the basket that was placed in his room.

When he entered Korra was already standing in the middle of the small room. Her ocean blue eyes were locked on him, curiosity burned inside his soul while his mind began to wonder. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to sound casual. Mako couldn't relax though, she was stunning. In every way possible the girl was just perfection in his golden orbs. Relaxing was near impossible.

Korra smiled, "I have a better plan, something that's better than lunch," she told him before kissing his lips with a remarkable passion.

Mako's face went beat red again, he felt awful for assuming that she was talking about something else. "W-we're in Tenzin's home, Korra," he stammered.

She flashed him a rather confused look, "I know? Not for long though. I'm going to take you to this place I found in the woods!" she giggled.

Mako now felt his chest getting tight, in the woods? That wasn't a very good idea either, "K-Korra…w-we can't do that there either," he said trying to be polite.

Korra crossed her arms, "Do what? I just wanna show you this really pretty cave I found," her eyes were showing clear signs of confusion.

It was then that Mako realized he misread her body language and over analyzed her words. "O-Oh! Um, okay…let's go!" grabbing her hand and scurrying out the doors…


End file.
